


A minute can last forever

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Multi, a snippet of porn without plot; context; preamble; dialogue or conclusion, duke's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: As Duke watched Nathan and Audrey kiss on the edge of the bed beside him, part of his pleasure-befuddled brain remembered it was Audrey’s turn to lose an item of clothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Минута может длиться вечность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979087) by [Luna44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44)



 

Duke moaned loudly, not caring how he sounded as Nathan’s mouth sank down over his cock. He knew it was only for a moment, but somehow that made it all the sweeter. He pushed his shoulders into the bed and tried to remember to breathe. Nathan’s hands pressed to either side of his ass, his hips, his waist, his ribs. Duke hissed in a breath and arched his back as another long moan began to escape from his lips.

On the nightstand beside them, Audrey’s phone beeped and Nathan pulled away, leaving Duke’s moan dying on his lips with Nathan’s mouth and hands gone. He watched Nathan and Audrey kiss on the edge of the bed beside him, part of his pleasure-befuddled brain remembering it was Audrey’s turn to lose an item of clothing.

Her bra fell to the floor as the phone beeped it’s minute alarm again and she leant down to kiss Duke, one kiss quick and wet, before she moved to press her nipple to his lips. He kissed and licked and sucked greedily. She pushed her body to him so he felt her skin close  around his lips. The she pulled away and he strained to follow, pushing his body up on his elbows, his wrists pulling at the cuffs that held them at either edge of the bed. She hovered just on the edge of his reach and he stretched out his tongue to taste her skin.

The phone beeped and she pulled away, drawing Nathan’s lips to her instead. Duke watched his tongue on her nipple for a moment before she reached her hands under his t-shirt to pull it over his head.

At another beep, Nathan bent to press his tongue to Duke’s nipple the way he had to Audrey’s, licking and kissing, his lips and his tongue warm and wet against Duke’s skin. He traced a path from one nipple to the other with his tongue pressed against skin the whole time.

The phoned beeped and Nathan moved away from Duke to undo Audrey’s belt and slide her jeans to the floor. Duke watched, soaking up the sight of Nathan’s hands on her skin.

The phone beeped and Audrey bent to kiss Duke’s stomach, then worked her way from his belly button down to his cock, kissing and licking his skin before taking him into her mouth. The feel of her was so different from Nathan. Duke dimly remembered that making the most of the contrast between them was what this idea had been all about.

He moaned at the feel of her tongue on his cock and then she was gone with another beep, pulling Nathan’s jeans to the floor this time. Nathan moved to the foot of the bed where Duke’s feet were held in each corner with more cuffs. He ran a finger along the sole of Duke’s foot and Duke writhed against the ticklish sensation, hissing as his body tried to move over the bed while the cuffs held him still; one limb tied to each corner.

The phone beeped and Audrey’s underwear came off, Nathan’s hand reaching between her legs for a moment as they stood at the foot of the bed watching him. Nathan whispered something in Audrey’s ear at the next beep and she grinned, reaching not for Duke as he’d expected, but for Nathan, pulling his underwear to the floor too.

They stood, naked and kissed, Duke a little put out that he hadn’t got his turn, but enjoying the view all the same. When the phone beeped again he was not sure who would reach for him and was surprised when it was both of them. They each ran a finger along the sole of a foot, tickling him together each in their own contrasting way. They kept that up for what seemed like a long time, and though Duke hissed as he tried to pull his feet away, he moaned with pleasure too, glad the cuffs stopped him from moving too far.

At some point they stopped and reached for each other again. He watched them, his chest rising and falling dramatically with fast, urgent breaths as he waited for what they would do next. When the phone beeped, Audrey went down on him, his cock in her mouth as his arms strained against the cuffs he didn’t want to break out of.

At the next little beep, Audrey’s mouth was replaced directly by Nathan’s; so different. The contrast was an extra sensation, even on top of everything else they were doing to him. They each pleasured him in a different enough way that as one of them brought him close to orgasm and then let go of him, the other then made him feel something else, as though pulling him towards a different orgasm entirely.

He stopped hearing the beeps of the phone, he stopped feeling the cuffs at his wrists and his ankles. He hovered around the point of orgasm (or of two different ones), for a long time, eyes tightly closed, lips alternately pressed together or held open in moans he no longer heard as he waited for what they would do to him, as he waited to see how long they would be able to drag this out for.

He could no longer remember who’s idea this had been (he couldn’t remember much right at that point, including his own name not that it mattered). But he did know the idea had been a good one.


End file.
